User talk:MichuPachu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Coonan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrazriit (Talk) 18:01, 27 October 2012 Welcoming from other user HI, welcome to castle wiki, as contributor I thought I let you know that recent events here, we here had some problem with copyright and some. Also notice you been adding a lot deceased characters when we got them listed murder victim, we here are try to cut back on the categories in the characters. It just doesn't make sense why we have to have murder victims and deceased characters in the same character. Truly A Watcher (talk) 13:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to our Castle Wiki, I don't want to rude but I see a lot activity from you since you join in at this wiki site two or three days ago. I hope you aren't here to just make a name for youself. As you probably hear we had problem copyright violation here and some minor vandalism, some of us think it happen when someone constantly contributing straighten a row with in minutes (like 1 minute a part), its just some people thoughts and some take proud in contributing here and maintain balance. Sabrina (talk) 13:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Suspects Category I notice that you've been making some pretty fundamental changes to the Suspects category without prior discussion with other wiki users. Before making further changes like this, please discuss it with your fellow contributors on the Category_talk:Suspects page. As you'll notice, the current definition for Suspects is that it includes the perpetrators themselves as well as those who were only suspects. When making big changes like this, please make a posting of some kind and allow other users a decent amount of time to comment. I'm not taking a position on your proposed change, merely letting you know that you need to be more collaborative. Chrazriit (talk) 21:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Character from Season Hi, I dont know if you read this or not but I noticed you changed character in the List for Season 3 victims and killers and the episode "Under the Gun". I don't know if you watch that episode or not but her name is definitely Brooke not Gayle. Lennie38 (talk) 19:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) : I've heard this from several users as well. It's credited incorrectly on some other sites. Many times, characters are given one name in a press release or promo material, which is then changed when it's filmed. This wiki considers the name actually used to be definitive. Please stop reverting people who correct you; if necessary, explain yourself on the talk page with a citation. (On another note, you have a wall full of messages from other users, including me. It would be courteous to at least acknowledge some of the feedback you're getting.) Chrazriit (talk) 21:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Helping Castle hey i see you like contributing to Castle and I notices from your top user profile that also contribute to some german site and I was wondering if your read this at all if your want to help with german Castle wiki site - http://de.castle.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Wiki. You can probably help it grown, there currently no admins there. Also Template from there in case you can't find them - http://de.castle.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Infobox-Vorlagen . So help us. Wanderer23 (talk) 15:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC)